oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Regicide/Quick guide
Details Agility (boostable, requires boosting, bring at least 6 summer pies) *Level 10 Crafting (To make the strip of cloth. It is tradeable, but can't be traded on the Grand Exchange, so if you want it without 10 crafting you have to ask a friend to make one for you.) *Completion of Underground Pass *Ability to defeat a level 110 Tyras guard (safespots are available). |items = *20+ coal in the bank *A bow and a few arrows *At least 2 ropes *A spade *A piece of limestone (or a pickaxe with 10+ Mining) Note that Limestone Bricks will NOT work. *A tinderbox *Poison resistance (Antidote++ or Serpentine helm recommended) *A plank (can be obtained in the Underground Pass) *A strip of cloth (made on a loom with 4 balls of wool) NOT a bolt of cloth. (There's a loom at the elf camp that can be used or one at the Falador farm in preparation of the quest) *A pestle and mortar *Gloves that completely cover the player's hands (Lunar gloves and Slayer gloves will NOT work) *A pot - Can be obtained during the quest *A cooked rabbit - Can be obtained during the quest Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear, like Boots of lightness and Graceful clothing *Gloves of silence *(Super) energy or Stamina potions *Good food (monkfish, sharks, etc) *Lots of agility potions if you are level 53-55 Agility (at least 3 (4) doses), or summer pies if boosting from 51-56 *An axe (for food, chop logs, kill rabbits, cook the meat) *Coins (for buying food in the Underground Pass) *Equipment to defeat a level 110 Tyras guard |kills = Level 110 Tyras guard |recommended = Bring 6-8 summer pies if boosting from 51}} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to King Lathas in Ardougne Castle (wait a few minutes for King's Message to be delivered to you). *Talk to King Lathas again after receiving the King's Message. Trip to Tirannwn Items Required: ''Agility potions (if boosting), bow and several arrows, at least one rope, tinderbox, spade, antipoison(s), pickaxe (if limestone is needed). ''Recommended:'' High-healing Food, 1-2 stamina/energy potions, coins to buy food in the Pass, combat equipment to defeat Tyras guard'' *Travel through the Underground Pass (entrance on the far west side of West Ardougne). Refer to this guide if you get stuck. *Travel down to Iban's Temple and enter the well (Optional: Talk to Koftik for food.) *Exit the cave to the west. *Run through the forest, talk to Idris. *Run southwest, Jump the Leaves trap, run west, Pass through the Sticks trap. *Follow the path northwest, Jump the Leaves trap, and continue North until you reach an elf camp. Cross the Log Balance to reach it. *Talk to Lord Iorwerth. *Talk to the elf tracker. To reach him: run back the way you came and run southeast once you reach the Sticks trap (DO NOT go through Sticks trap) *Talk to Lord Iorwerth again. *Talk to the elf tracker again. *Click to follow the tracks a few steps west of the tracker near the blue mushrooms. *Talk to the elf tracker. *Climb through the dense forest, kill the guard. *Go north, pass tripwire and go through more dense forest. *Run west then south through more dense forest, talk to General Hining in the camp. *Take at least 2 barrels (you will need 2 for Mourning's End Part I, and additional barrels may be useful in case of failing the distillation). * Use your barrels on the tar just south of the Elf Tracker. * Get 2 pieces of sulphur from right next to where you got the tar (you only need 2 if you plan on doing Mourning's End Part I). *'Talk to Lord Iorwerth' with one empty inventory slot. Read the book and keep it in your inventory. *If you don't yet have limestone but did bring a pickaxe, head east from the elf camp now to mine some. *Teleport out of Tirannwn using any method and head to a bank. Preparation Items Required: ''Limestone, sulphur, pot, pestle and mortar, 4 balls of wool (if strip of cloth is needed).'' *Use limestone on any furnace (make sure gloves are equipped or you will take damage.) *With a pot in your inventory, use your pestle and mortar on the quicklime. If you do this incorrectly, you will need to repeat the previous step with a new limestone. *Use your pestle and mortar on the sulphur. *If you have not already created a strip of cloth, use four balls of wool on the loom in the farm south of Falador to make one. Deadly Chemistry Items Required: ''Pot of quicklime, ground sulphur, strip of cloth, 1-2 barrels of coal-tar, "Big book of bangs", 15-20 coal, ~100 coins if planning to bring noted coal. ''Recommended: Method of teleportation to Rimmington *The coal from your bank can be noted, but you will need to un-note it using Phials in the nearby general store once you get there. *Talk to the chemist in Rimmington. Make sure you have the book in your inventory. (If you don't, the Quest Journal will not update!) *Un-note your coal and then use your barrel of tar on the fractionation still outside (complete this process twice, if you plan on completing Mourning's End I because a barrel of naphtha is required for that quest). *Operate the still: *# Turn the valve on the right all the way to the third tick (all the way to the right). *# Wait for the pressure gauge to land in the green zone. *# Turn the valve on the left to the second tick (in the middle) to halt the pressure in the green zone. If it landed in the red zone, you could turn the valve right to relieve some pressure, then back to the middle. *# The valves never need to be touched again, and the pressure gauge can be ignored. *# Add 2 coal, and then 1 additional coal whenever the heat gauge falls too low (below, or counterclockwise from, the green zone). Don't spam click the "add coal" button. If you add 4 at once, it is likely to overheat and you will lose your barrel of coal-tar. The process is fast and may use only 4-5 coal. *Use the pot of quicklime and ground sulphur on the barrel of naphtha to make a Barrel bomb (unfused). *Use the strip of cloth on the Barrel bomb (unfused) to make a Barrel bomb. Death of a King Items Required: ''Agility potions (if boosting), Bow and several arrows, at least one rope, tinderbox, spade, antipoison(s), plank (optional), cooked rabbit (or logs/axe to cook your own), and the completed barrel bomb . ''Recommended:'' High-healing Food, 1-2 stamina/energy potions, coins to buy food in the Pass.'' *Go through the Underground Pass again. *If you haven't brought your own cooked rabbit, you can kill one northwest of the elf tracker and cook it. *Head to the catapult, north of the Tyras Camp. *'Use' the cooked rabbit on the guard near the catapult. Use the bomb on the catapult. *Talk to Lord Iorwerth. The Lord's Message *Attempt to enter Ardougne Castle. *Talk to King Lathas. *Quest complete! Rewards Required for completing Completion of Regicide is required for the following: *Roving Elves